


Bored

by RyleeLin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Rated for swearing, Tony is a mess, also me???? posting non voltron stuff???? ik right fuckin finally, but otherwise its fluff, canon who???? she seems like a bitch, im also lowkey projecting on tony but whatevs, natasha bakes, natasha mother hens but will kill anyone who suggests otherwise, no beta we die like men, tony and natasha bonding, tony: sleep schedule who??? idk her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyleeLin/pseuds/RyleeLin
Summary: Natasha hasn't seen Tony in the Avengers common areas, so she goes looking.





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! No triggers as far as I know, other than mentions of sleep and food, as well as suggested sexual content. Not smut, just saying the word fuck and meaning sex. Other than that, read away!

Tony Stark had some weird sleeping habits. The rest of the Avengers learned this when they moved in, one by one.

Natasha was the last to move in. She claimed it was cheaper and less stressful, but she wanted to keep an eye on Stark. He had a knack of charming everyone, and Natasha knew she had to keep her favorite genius dumbass safe.

The first few weeks were normal, all things considered. However, a few weeks in, Nat noticed she hadn’t seen Tony in a few days. He usually popped in and out of the kitchen, snatching whatever snacks he could get his hands on. He’d be surfing channels for half an hour, always having some complaint about the newest supernatural teen drama. Making a shopping list for JARVIS, asking each Avenger what they needed. But not these past few days. 

 

Taking the elevator to his lab, plate of homemade Piroshki in hand, Natasha did find Tony. Half asleep, spread across one of his worktables, tablet in hand. 

“Tony.” Natasha said softly. He jumped anyway, nearly hitting his head on a tool bench near him. His eyes glazed over til he glimpsed the plate of food.

“Please tell me that’s homemade.” Tony said hopefully.

Nat rolled her eyes. “You’ve been eating whatever Dumb-E brings you, haven’t you?”

“Natasha, what do you take me for? Quill? Butterfingers brings much better food.” Dumb-E, hearing this, beeped sadly. 

Setting the plate down, she noticed how tired Tony really looked. “Why do you have such an aversion to sleeping?”

He sat up, making grabby hands at the plate. She passed it to him wordlessly, hoping he would respond after eating. He cleared his throat. “Sleep is boring. You lay there for three hours before it finally comes, and then you end up losing half a day.”

“What, so you run your batteries out and then crash on a table?” Natasha asked with a dry chuckle.

Tony raised his eyebrows at her. “It works, doesn’t it?” 

“Tony.”

 

“What?!”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Got any better ideas?” He snapped. Ooh. This was different. Maybe Natasha was finally getting somewhere.

“I’ve tried. I have. Meds, white noise, the whole shebang. Nothing’s worked since Pepper and I broke up. We’re on great terms right now. I’m even helping to try and get her together with y-I mean, this girl she likes. But I can’t ask her to come and cuddle with me now. I’m almost to the point where I’m gonna ask Thor to just club me with his hammer til I’m out cold.”

“Sleep with me.” Natasha suggested bluntly. Tony promptly choked. 

“Natasha, I’m flattered, truly, but I’ve got my sights set on America’s Ass, and…” He trailed off as Natasha gave him the dirtiest look she had. Suddenly his eyes widened as it clicked in his head. “Ohhhh, you meant cuddle not fuck, okay.”

He clambered off the desk and followed her to the elevator. “As long as I get to little spoon.” He said as the doors closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It feels so good to come off my unintended hiatus and actually write. I've been having issues sleeping the last few nights, and then went "Finding sleep boring is such a Tony thing" and decided to write it.


End file.
